Fan Theories
Many fans have had various theories about Candle Cove. Some have wondered if the show had deeper meaning. Symbolism: *Because of the more mature themes surrounding the Skin-Taker, some have wondered if he symbolizes growing up. This is similar to theories about Freddy Krueger in "A Nightmare on Elm Street". *Some believe Percy being made of various different parts of dolls is meant to symbolize not fitting in, or a confused identity. *Some claim that Janice deals with child abuse, but most fans dismiss this theory due to the unlikelihood such a topic would be discussed on a kid's show in the 70's. *Some suspect Horace Horrible was killed when Milo teamed up with Skin-Taker. However, Horace Horrible can be heard giggling when Milo is killed. Some fans compare this scene to when Ganondorf is killed in Twilight Princess, in which Zant appears to crack his neck just before Ganondorf dies. The symbolism for both scenes are highly debated, but both involve antagonists who were dead (Zant and Horace) reacting to the death of the other antagonist who indirectly caused their death (Ganondorf and Milo). *Tartar Prison has cruel conditions, the most severe being the isolation. Some speculate that Tartar Prison represents being abandoned or being alone. Some believe the prison was inspired by the case of Genie, a child who was locked in a room strapped to a potty chair by her abusive father most of her life. *Many have noticed the theme of death to parents and siblings in the show. Janice's mother was killed giving birth to her, Percy's mother died of unknown causes and his father was killed by Red Mary, Poppy's brother Milo was killed by the Skin-Taker, Auburn never knew her father and her mother was killed by Red Mary, and Green Gregory's wife died in an accident. Some believe that loss of family is the theme of the show. Others believe that the other character's losses are a reflection of Janice's own losses. What Candle Cove Represents: *Some believe that Candle Cove may be a hallucination caused by schizophrenia, but is considered highly unlikely. Nevertheless, it was going to be used in the Candle Cove film, but the film was never made due to copyright issues and controversy. *Some believe that Candle Cove is another world, where the inhabitants are living puppets. Most site the realistic movements of many of the main characters. Some have even noticed that Poppy's and the Skin-Taker's strings droop slightly, as if they were not actually supporting the puppets. *The most persistent theory is that Janice imagined the world to deal with Melrose's torment. As well, there is another theory that the show took place in Percy's imagination. *Some believe that each episode is a representation of what happened to Janice that day. Percy Plays Piano could have been about something that happened in piano lessons or music class. The Skin-Taker could be Melrose, or some other bully. Milo could be someone Janice thought was a friend who ended up doing something mean to her, and The Death of Milo may have been Melrose making him pay for it despite her hard feelings towards her younger sister. However, some episodes do not fit into this theory. Other Theories: *Some believe that Horace Horrible did not actually die, but was abandoned. *Although the Eldritch Abomination never officially appeared in the show, it is believed that some events in the show are caused by it, including the screaming episode. *Some people believe based on information in an unpublished article, that the puppets were possessed or alive, and in the Screaming episode, tried to break free, or began to relive their deaths. *When Milo spoke his last few lines, his voice actor changed before he was killed off-screen. It is speculated that when the character died, the original actor died with him. However, remnants of the script show that the lines voiced by the second's voice actor were unscripted. One member of the development team claimed that the puppet spoke on its own, adding fuel to the previously mentioned theory. *Thade and Lillian were portrayed as close. This has caused some fans to believe that Lillian was referring to the Skin-Taker when telling Auburn about her father in the unreleased episode Red Mary's Revenge. It has also been noted in interveiws about the last unreleased three episodes that both characters had a ring on their left hand. There is some evidence that in season three, this was going to be revealed to be the case. *Some believe the Earl of Wax may be aligned with dark magic or water magic, but this is highly unlikely since he does not seem to have any abilities, and him appearing as a silhouette is most likely symbolic (or cheap) rather than magic. Also, early concepts reveal that the Earl of Wax was originally going to persecute those aligned with magic instead of pirates. *It is believed that Poppy somehow knows Janice, as he knew her name as soon as she first arrived. There are various theories to this, one being he was her long lost brother, another being that Janice was the reincarnation of someone he knew, and another that he somehow knew her as a baby. Category:Controversy